batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan Massett
Dylan Massett is the half-brother/cousin of Norman Bates and the son of Norma Bates, conceived from incestuous acts forced upon her by her brother Caleb Calhoun. Dylan is an edgy outsider in the Norma/Norman tea party. He's a lost soul who finds himself drifting back into the troubled lives of his mother and brother. Biography Dylan was born to Norma and her brother Caleb as Caleb would rape Norma everyday from when she was 13 until the time he left home. His mother met his "father" when she was pregnant with Dylan and he grew up thinking that the man was his "father", John Massett. It may be possible that Dylan might have been close to Norma when he was a baby to a toddler, but it seems when Norman was born, Norma would pay more attention to him. Dylan did not really grow up close to Norman, and Dylan states that when he was 12 he got "laid". After finding out where his mother and Norman currently live, he moved there from South Dakota to White Pine Bay, Oregon and starting becoming close to his mother as the season goes on and has moments with Norman. Physical Appearance Dylan is an attractive 22 year old, standing at about 5'11. He has a more rugged look than his mom and brother who have a sort of have a 50's-60's look. He has bright blue eyes with sort of tan-ish colored skin, and dark blonde hair. It was thought that he inherited just a darker version of his mother's but as we find out who his father is, he instead inherited Caleb's hair color and rugged look. He also has a light stubble too, his wardrobe consists of t-shirt, baggy-ish jeans, different types of sneakers or boots with his trademark leather jacket. History Dylan never had a good relationship with his mother Norma, as apparently his last words to her before the start of the series were, "Drop dead, bitch". As he grew up, he saw Norma replace his father, John Massett, with Norman's father, Sam Bates. Dylan has since held bitter feelings toward Norma believing she drove his father away. Dylan grew up unaware that he had an uncle named Caleb Calhoun who was his biological father. Season 1 After failing to live independently, Dylan showed up at Norma's doorstep, saying that he has no other place to stay. She and Norman were visibly unhappy with Dylan's arrival, and he later blackmailed Norma so he could stay living there. At a strip club, Dylan met Ethan Chang, an employee of Jerry Martin. Dylan noticed the many hundred-dollar bills that Ethan had and asked how someone can make that much money in such a small town. Ethan introduced Dylan to his boss, Gil Turner, who asked Dylan if he knows how to use a gun. He said he does. That night, Dylan got a call from Norma, who was programmed in his phone as "The Whore". Norman saw this, and a fight ensued between the two. Dylan easily overpowered his younger brother, and he threatened to hurt Norman "bad" if he ever struck again. Nevertheless, Norman grabbed a meat tenderizer and swung it at Dylan, who evaded it and gave Norman a black eye. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) The next day, Dylan found out that his new job is guarding a marijuana field (the one which Norman and Emma Decody had previously discovered). After getting back from work, Dylan advised Norman to be more independent from Norma, saying that their relationship is unhealthy and that he should get out more. Also, Dylan reminded Norman of how he tried to kill him the other night, but Norman had no recollection of their fight. Their conversation ended by them agreeing on how screwed up their family is. (What's Wrong With Norman) Dylan became a better sibling towards Norman, helping him to get out more. Dylan wanted to buy a place of his own for him and Norman to live at, and he even confronted Norma about it. Ethan lent Dylan the money he needed to do so. Soon thereafter, Ethan was shot in the neck by an unnamed tweaker, and Dylan rushed him to the hospital (but it was too late). That night, Dylan saw the gunman alone on the road, and he ran him over with Ethan's truck. (Ocean View) Dylan helped Norma and Norman by recovering Keith Summers' belt (which was evidence against Norma) from where Deputy Zack Shelby was hiding it and throwing it into a lake. Later that night, after Shelby found Jiao in the motel, he confronted Dylan, Norma and Norman and held them at gunpoint in their house. After Shelby injured Norma and Norman, they ran outside while Dylan engaged in a gunfight with Shelby. Dylan eventually prevailed and killed Shelby. Afterwards, Norma revealed to Dylan how his step-father, Sam Bates, died; Norman had killed him to protect her, and he has no memory of doing so. (The Truth) Dylan was in risk of being arrested for killing Shelby, but the sheriff, Alex Romero, took credit for Shelby's death; Dylan was bothered by this, as he had hoped for credit. (The Man in Number 9) Dylan was approached by Bradley Martin, who convinced him to help her retrieve some items from her father's office (Dylan replaced her father at work after his death). In doing so, they were nearly shot by Dylan's partner, Remo Wallace. Upon discovering love letters exchanged between Bradley's father and someone known as "B" (implying her father had an affair), Bradley broke down in tears, and Dylan consoled her. (Underwater) Norma asked Dylan for a gun so that she can defend herself against Jake Abernathy. He refused at first, but eventually changed his mind and gave Norma both a gun and a lesson in target-shooting. During the lesson, he called her "mom" for the first time in years. (Midnight) Season 2 After Gil showed his hatred toward Jerry Martin, Dylan asked Remo why he hated Jerry so much. Remo said that Jerry was sleeping with Blair Watson, Gil's then-girlfriend. Dylan later met with Bradley, warning her to stay away from Gil, even telling her that he probably killed her father. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Dylan and Remo learned that Gil was murdered, which Remo said is going to start a war between their drug business and Nick Ford's business. They later met Gil's replacement, Zane Morgan, but were strongly displeased with him; Dylan and Remo watched as Zane shot and killed a member of the "Ford family" to send a message. After Dylan returned home, he received a call from Norman, who confessed about harboring Bradley after she murdered Gil. Dylan was forced to take her to the bus station so she could leave town, but not before she wrote a suicide note for the police to find and a letter of appreciation for Norman (which Dylan delivered to him). (Shadow of a Doubt) Dylan was at the motel when a stranger appeared and asked for Norma; the man eventually revealed himself as Norma's brother, Caleb Calhoun. Dylan let Caleb in the house to wait for his sister, but when Norma arrived, she screamed at Caleb to get out. Dylan asked her why she threw him out, but she just told Dylan to never let Caleb inside again. Dylan and Remo later found the dead bodies of two of their co-workers in a tent (presumably killed by members of Nick Ford's business). Dylan suggested to Zane that revenge shouldn't be their focus, but Zane ignored him. Dylan later saw Caleb in town and invited him to dinner; while eating, they bonded and Caleb blamed Norma's hate towards him on their father. Dylan also gave Caleb money. Afterwards, when Dylan went home, he defended Caleb in front of Norma. Dylan and Norma argued loudly, when she claimed that Caleb was abusive, not their father. Dylan called her a liar, and Norman abruptly ran into the room and attacked Dylan. The two fought and rolled around on the floor, but stopped when Norma shouted, "It's not Dylan's fault... Caleb is his dad." (Caleb) The next morning, Dylan was found passed out in his truck at the motel. Emma tried to wake him but was unsuccessful, so she went to Norman and informed him of the situation. Together, they brought Dylan to one of the motel rooms. When he awoke, Norman tried to tell him that Norma's revelation doesn't change him as a person, but Dylan said that Norman would react the same way in his situation. Dylan later confronted Caleb, who said "it wasn't like that" and returned the money that Dylan had given him. That night, Dylan defended Caleb again and accused Norma of using his birth to get away from Caleb; she broke down in tears and admitted that he was right. Also crying, Dylan pushed past Norma and left the house. (Check-Out) Remo informs Dylan that Romero's house had been burned down, likely by Zane. Zane later invited Dylan to lunch at a restaurant, and after their lunch, the drivers of a passing car started shooting at them. Dylan knocked Zane to the ground, saving his life. When the car started to come back, Dylan walked out in the middle of the road and shot at it. The driver ran him over and fled. Some time later, Dylan woke up in the hospital to Jodi Morgan thanking him for saving her brother Zane's life; she introduced herself to Dylan as his "boss." (The Escape Artist) Dylan agreed to move into Jodi's house until he recovered. During his stay, she explained the history of her family business and asked him to keep an eye on Zane and "be in charge." That night, Jodi woke Dylan up by whispering in his ear; she began to kiss him, and they slept together. (Plunge) After a discussion with Zane, Dylan began to suspect that Zane and some new members of their business were planning something dangerous. Emma later asked Dylan to support his family, because Norman was in jail for questioning, but Dylan refused. He ran into Zane and the newcomers, who took him with them on a mission. Dylan realized that the plan was to raid Ford's warehouse and tried to talk Zane out of it. Zane hit him in the head with a pistol, knocking him out. Dylan heard bangs and gunshots before fainting. (Presumed Innocent) Dylan was visited in his office by Norma, who tried to arrange a meeting between him and Nick. Dylan told her that Nick is dangerous and refused to meet with him. Romero later asked Dylan where Zane is; Dylan said he didn't know, so Romero slammed him into the side of his truck and asked again. Dylan insisted that he didn't know where Zane is. The next day, Dylan agreed to meet with Nick at a pizza place that was just out of town. At the meeting, Nick tried to convince Dylan to kill Zane, and Dylan warned Nick to stay away from Norma. Dylan later talked to Jodi about the drug war, warning her that things would get very dangerous soon. She gave him permission to kill Zane. (Meltdown) Norma visited Dylan at his office again, informing him that Nick kidnapped Norman and will not release him unless Dylan kills Zane. Norma told Dylan that he had to do it, but Dylan was reluctant. He eventually went to Zane's house, but Zane's guards took his gun away. He later explained this to Nick, adding that he could kill Zane if he had help. Nick pulled a gun on him, but Dylan fought back. A fight ensued between them, and Dylan sliced Nick in the face with a fireplace poker, inadvertedly killing him. (The Box) Dylan ran into Romero and informed him of Nick's death. After obtaining Norman's wherabouts from one of Nick's employees, Dylan and Romero rescued him. That night, Dylan and Romero confronted Jodi at her house, where they hid while waiting for Zane to arrive. They listened as Zane and Jodi argued, and Zane fatally shot Jodi. Romero then came out of hiding and killed Zane, before asking Dylan to replace Jodi as the leader of the drug business. Later, Norma finally embraced Dylan and told him that she loved him. (The Immutable Truth) Season 3 Noticing how Norman had been sleeping in Norma's bed, he told her it wasn't right, which led to Norma setting boundaries with her youngest son. Caleb returned to town, hoping to bond with Dylan and so he reluctantly agreed to let him stay at his remote cabin. Norma later confessed to him the abuse she suffered at the hands of her father and how it affected her mother. (A Death in the Family) When Gunner's dog, Rex, was attacked by another dog, Caleb shot the latter. A man named Chick Hogan later approached them looking for his dog but they said they hadn't seen him. They later visited Chick, who admitted he didn't have a dog, and he asked them about their 'crops' (marijuana). (The Arcanum Club) When Emma drove a car full of pot to Dylan after a woman left it at the motel for him, she saw Gunner and met Caleb. Dylan made her promise not to tell Norma that she had met Caleb. (Persuasion) In the aftermath of Annika's death, Norma sought Dylan's help with the USB flash drive. Dylan decided to hide it in a timer in his cabin. When Caleb fell from a high beam and injured his hand, he told Dylan there was a warrant out for his arrest tand Dylan tended to his hand. Caleb admitted to the extent of his relationship with Norma - she wanted to end it but he wasn't prepared to do so and resorted to raping her every day. Norman became suspicious of his mother and brother's secrecy and eventually followed Dylan back to his cabin, where he found Caleb. Dylan pleaded with Norman not to tell Norma as he didn't want to ruin their renewed relationship, but Norman drove off. (Unbreak-Able) The following morning, Dylan was found asleep in his truck outside a bar, and was told to move it. He went home and Norman met him at the top of the stairs saying he was sorry but had to tell Norma about Caleb. When he received a phone call from the hospital about Norma, he went to collect her only to find that she was oblivious to Norman's news. Gunner managed to hack into the flash drive and discovered a list of important financial investments, so Dylan told her. When she returned home after meeting with Bob Paris, with Norman's urging, he was forced to come clean about Caleb being back in town and hiding at his cabin. A furious Norma stomed out of the house with a suitcase and a gun, telling Dylan to take care of his brother. (The Deal) Dylan attempted to calm a freaked out Norman down while various objects are being thrown at him. When Norman says it was all Dylan's fault that Norma was gone, he punched Norman, knocking him out. He sent several texts and tried to phone Norma to tell her about Norman. He reassured Norman that Norma will come home, before Emma arrived. Dylan told her he came clean to Norma about Caleb, and Norma was gone. Emma asked how she could help. Dylan went to see Caleb to tell him that Norma knew everything and he had to leave. He and Emma later found Norman in a trance-like state in the basement and decided to put him in Norma's bed. When Emma had a coughing fit, Dylan helped shift it by hitting her chest. Several hours later, Dylan was awoken by rattling from the kitchen. Going to investigate, he found Norman dressed in Norma's nightgown at the stove. 'Norma' told Dylan to wake his brother up so that he could have some food, which confused Dylan. When Norman was finally put back to bed, Emma left and Dylan fell asleep beside him. (Norma Louise) Dylan called to the motel office to thank Emma for her help with Norman and asked if she wanted to get some dinner that evening. He later visited her father and learned that Emma needed a transplant. When Chick Hogan told Dylan and Caleb about a job that would earn them $25,000 Dylan wanted to accept it and told Caleb that he knew a girl who needed help, but Caleb refused to be a part of it. After dinner plans were changed, Dylan invited Emma up to the house to join the family and Romero for dinner. (The Last Supper) The following morning, Dylan told Norma that he would return to the farm to work on the barn, but still wanted to discuss Norman with her. Dylan phoned Emma and told her that he would be out of town on a job for a few days. He went through the job with Chick Hogan, which involved transporting guns over the border. Caleb decided to accompany him and they talked about Emma, but Dylan said that she was dating Norman. When they arrived at a remote location, they were assaulted by several guys with guns who told them that Chick Hogan was a traitor and one of the men forced them on their knees against their truck, holding a gun to Dylan's head, before Caleb killed him. (The Pit) Dylan returned to the motel just as Emma was locking up for the night and noticed the pit. She told him that Norma was building a pool before she asked how his trip went. He said that he didn't get the money and she asked if she could help in any way, but he refused. The following day, when he went to the cabin he found Caleb, battered and bruised with the $50,000 that he had got from Chick Hogan. He told Dylan that he was leaving and they hugged. Dylan later went to see Emma and first talked to her father, showing him the money that would guarantee Emma being moved up the transplant list. Will Decody told him that he was grateful and promised to pay him back every cent. Dylan then went upstairs to Emma's room to chat and told her that Caleb was leaving, before Emma admitted that Norman had said that Caleb was his father. She said she was fine about it and offered her support to him. (Crazy) Dylan returned home to find the guitar and a bottle of bourbon that Caleb had left for him and Norma told him that Caleb had left town. He later phoned Caleb, angry that he was leaving without a proper goodbye. After Emma went missing, a worried Will phoned him to tell him that they had received good news that a suitable donor had been found but Emma was gone. Dylan offered to look for her and found her up at his cabin. She broke down, saying that she didn't want to be poked and prodded for the rest of her life, and Dylan tried to comfort her by saying she was the bravest person he knew and they kissed. Later, he returned home after a worried Norma had prevented Norman from leaving home with Bradley and knocked him out, before dragging him down to the basement and tying him up. When Dylan went down there, Norman was nowhere to be found and they saw that Norman had escaped through a tiny window. Dylan came clean about Bradley faking her suicide but he was still concerned about Norman's state of mind. (Unconscious) Season 4 After Dylan hung 'Missing' posters of Norman around town, he received a phone call from a farmer who informed him that he had found an unstable state and that he had been brought to the hospital in Willamette County. Rather than heading there with Norma, he chose to go to the hospital in Portland as Emma was having her lung transplant and Norma realized the two of them were a couple. When he arrived, he sat with Will Decody as they waited for news of Emma and later saw Emma's mother walk into the hospital. Both he and Will were relieved when a doctor told them that Emma had got through her operation. He went to see her, telling her she looked "awesome" and she smiled. (A Danger to Himself and Others) Dylan was present with Will as Emma's tube was removed. As they later chatted over coffee, Will told him that if he was serious about having a relationship with Emma then he needed to think of doing something other than selling marijuana as he was too good for that. Dylan decided to go and see Emma and told her he had to get back to the farm. She asked him if he was coming back and he asked if she wanted him to. She said she did and he gave her a kiss before leaving. (Goodnight, Mother) As he and Emma walked together outside the hospital, he told her that he was thinking of quitting the marijuana business and would be firing Gunner. After Gunner handed in his notice, Dylan phoned Emma to complain and had to go when Chick arrived. Chick asked Dylan if he knew where Caleb was but Dylan said he hadn't heard from him. ('Til Death Do You Part) While Dylan and Emma were on the roof of the hospital chatting, she told him that she and her father were planning on moving to Seattle so that she could continue getting better and she wanted to go to college. She asked him if he would come with them and he said that he would. (Lights of Winter) Dylan brought Emma home to her father and when they were together in her bedrooom, she said that she would have to get used to not being "Tube Girl" anymore. She told him that he would have to wait 4-6 weeks to see her naked. When he went to say goodbye to Will, he told him that he had to be in Seattle the following day for a job interview and Will said he knew that Emma had asked him to come with them. Dylan admitted it wouldn't be good if he mentioned on his CV about his past dealings with the drug trade and Will advised him to lie. However, during the interview Dylan admitted the truth. As they later lay together on Emma's bed, she said she hadn't been truthful and that she was embarrassed by the scar she had. She showed it to him and he took off his shirt, showing off the different scars on his arms and chest. It made her feel better to know she shouldn't be embarrassed by her scars and they kissed. (Refraction) As Dylan visited Norman at Pineview, they played croquet together and Norman asked him what his father was like. Dylan said that Sam was abusive and constantly drunk. Norman also enquired about Emma and Dylan said that she was getting better before saying he had something to tell him. Norman guessed they were a couple but he was totally fine with it. After the visit, Dylan told Norma how Norman was getting on and then revealed that he would be leaving with Emma and her father in a few days. As he left the house, Norma asked if he had heard from Caleb but he said he hadn't. Caleb later contacted him and said that he would return to White Pine Bay at some stage. While Dylan was later packing his belongings, he looked at a photo of him and Norman together and decided to put it in Norman's room. As he was doing so, he dropped in and bending down to retrieve it found Emma's toy rabbit along with the letter that Audrey had written for her. Examining the motel bookings, he saw that she had checked in but there was no check out date. He took note of her address. (The Vault) Dylan arrived at Emma's house to find her arguing with her father about her mother and when Will asked him to back him up on what he was saying, Emma was angry that Dylan hadn't told her he had met her mother. Dylan decided to do some investigating and found out from Audrey's landlord that Audrey had been evicted for not paying her rent on time. He went home and found Norma upstairs making drapes and asked her why Norman had the letter for Emma in his room. Norma said that Audrey had stayed at the motel but she refused to take the letter. Dylan told her to admit that Norman was dangerous but Norma wouldn't do it. He ended up giving the letter to Emma, who, after reading it, said that she no longer wanted to search for her mother. Dylan lay on the bed beside her and told her that he loved her. (There's No Place Like Home) Killings *'Unnamed tweaker': Ran over with Ethan's truck, in revenge for killing Ethan. (in Ocean View) *'Zack Shelby': Shot once in the leg, eye, and twice in the chest to protect Norma and Norman. (in The Truth) *'Nick Ford': Sliced his face with a fireplace poker in self-defense. (in The Box) *'Unnamed gun trafficker': Shot once in the leg and head. (in The Pit) Gallery Dylan S2 pic.jpg 19-dylan-holds-norman-up-against-the-fridge.jpg 15-dylans-out-of-ammo.jpg Bates motel 104.jpg 01-norman-hears-some-bad-news-from-dylan.jpg 08-shelby-aims-at-norman.jpg Bates Motel First Look S2.jpg 01-max-thieriot-as-dylan-massett.jpg 06-norma-doesnt-appreciate-dylans-sense-of-humor.jpg 18-norman-bates-notices-dylans-phone-ringing.jpg 19-dylan-recovers-from-normans-attack.jpg SofaD8.jpg SofaD6.jpg SofaD5.jpg SofaD4.jpg SofaD3.jpg Bates Motel S2 Dylan.jpg 09-dylan-busts-norma-and-shelby.jpg 14-dylan-tries-to-save-ethan.jpg 11-dylan-and-ethan-on-the-way-to-work.jpg 10-dylan-talks-to-norman-about-moving.jpg 09-dylan-gives-norman-a-ride.jpg 08-norman-explains-to-dylan.jpg 02-dylan-asks-ethan-about-getting-a-loan.jpg 22-norma-tell-dylan-the-truth.jpg 21-dylan-arrives-in-time-to-see-shelby-fall.jpg 12-dylan-with-gun.jpg 01-dylan-with-truck.jpg 17-norman-and-dylan-have-a-moment.jpg 01-dylan-gets-all-taxi-driver.jpg Image.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0193.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0209.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0957.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0958.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1049.jpg GBNFS2EP1_13.jpg GBNFS2EP1_14.jpg GBNFS2EP1_17.jpg GBNFS2EP1_18.jpg GBNFS2EP1_19.jpg GBNFS2EP1_61.jpg GBNFS2EP1_62.jpg GBNFS2EP1_126.jpg GBNFS2EP1_127.jpg GBNFS2EP1_128.jpg GBNFS2EP1_131.jpg GBNFS2EP1_132.jpg GBNFS2EP1_133.jpg GBNFS2EP1_137.jpg GBNFS2EP1_159.jpg GBNFS2EP1_160.jpg GBNFS2EP1_161.jpg GBNFS2EP1_162.jpg GBNFS2EP1_163.jpg GBNFS2EP1_166.jpg GBNFS2EP1_167.jpg GBNFS2EP1_169.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_16.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_19.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_22.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_26.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_28.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_29.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_30.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_31.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_53.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_54.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_56.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_57.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_58.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_60.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_61.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_62.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_75.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_76.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_79.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_82.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_85.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_86.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_88.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_89.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_90.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_149.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_150.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_154.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_156.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_158.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_159.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_160.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_161.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_164.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_167.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_169.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_209.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_211.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_236.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_237.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_239.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_240.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_250.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_251.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_254.jpg Caleb Still3.jpg BjcoGIJIYAATSuz.jpg Theescapeartist.jpg Escapeartist1.jpg Theescapeartist2.jpg Theescapeartist7.jpg dylanplunge.PNG dylanplunge2.PNG jodidylanplunge.PNG BatesMotel206-0378.jpeg BatesMotel206-0337.jpeg BatesMotel206-0098.jpeg BatesMotel206-0084.jpeg BatesMotelS01E10-0998.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0209.jpg BatesMotel206-1058.jpeg BatesMotel206-1045.jpeg BatesMotel206-1035.jpeg BatesMotel206-0917.jpeg BatesMotel204-0115.jpg BatesMotel204-0239.jpg BatesMotel204-0420.jpg BatesMotel204-0465.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 240.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 239.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 237.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 211.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 209.jpg BatesMotel207-0299.jpeg BatesMotel207-0289.jpeg BatesMotel207-0278.jpeg BatesMotel207-0277.jpeg BatesMotel207-0275.jpeg BatesMotel208-0309.jpeg BatesMotel208-0296.jpeg BatesMotel208-0482.jpeg BatesMotel208-0486.jpeg The box 3.jpg dylan-1.jpg Batesmotel s02e10 6.png Batesmotel s02e10 9.png BatesMotel208-0405.jpeg BatesMotel208-0381.jpeg BatesMotel208-0348.jpeg BatesMotel208-0251.jpeg BatesMotel208-0248.jpeg BatesMotel208-0245.jpeg BatesMotel208-0243.jpeg BatesMotel208-0550.jpeg BatesMotel208-0534.jpeg BatesMotel208-0532.jpeg BatesMotel208-0528.jpeg BatesMotel208-0525.jpeg BatesMotel208-0505.jpeg BatesMotel208-0499.jpeg BatesMotel208-0497.jpeg BatesMotel208-0496.jpeg BatesMotel208-0486.jpeg Notes *In Midnight, Dylan mentioned to Norma that he's 22 years old; however, in The Truth, he told Remo that he's 21. This could be a writing error, or it could mean that Dylan just turned 22. *Dylan Massett did not exist in the novel or film Psycho, nor did Norman Bates have a sibling. de:Dylan Massett ru:Дилан Массетт Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Criminals